


Hero

by NathTE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But it occurs off-screen, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Needs A Hug, I Made Myself Cry, I was feeling angsty when i wrote this, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shikamaru have 18+, Tragedy, but just because of the ending the story is centred in ShikaGen, implied ShikaTem, slight mention to KakaNaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: “It was from a Hero,” he would say, picking up the mask delicately and placing it back on the shelf. “A brave Hero of Konoha.”





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring more of this couple.

Shikamaru watched as the back of the man he loved disappeared in the distance. His heart was still painfully beating in his chest, as all that was left was the shadows in the ground.

He not even noticed when the tears came running down his cheek.

* * *

_“I’m not coming back this time, Shika,” Genma said sadly, brown eyes looking softly at his lover._

_“Don’t say it… Of course, you will.”_

_“I’m not, and you know as well as I do.” Gentle hands cupped his face and brought him closer. “Don’t cry for me,” Genma said softly before giving Shikamaru a bruising kiss. “Forget me, Shika,” he said in between breaths. _

* * *

He didn’t care that people were eyeing him as he continued in the same place, eyes never leavening the spot Genma disappeared. That couldn’t be true, that wasn’t true.

But he couldn’t muster the courage to follow, to run, to find him and stop him from going. His feet seemed glued to the ground as if he was caught in his family Jutsu. All he seemed able to do was to see his heart going away to never come back.

* * *

_Shikamaru’s hand landed on Genma’s cheek, leaving a perfect imprint of his fingers there._

_“Don’t you dare ask me that!” The Nara heir said with desperation coloring his voice. “Don’t you dare to give up!”_

_The older nin sighed and turned his face back so he could look at Shikamaru again._

_“It’s a suicide mission, Shikamaru, that’s how it is!” He said harshly, grabbing Shikamaru’s wrist before he landed another hit. “This mission doesn’t have room for failures, and I’m ready to give it all, including my life, so this mission is a success,” he continued gently, pulling Shikamaru closer. “I will do it if this means you will be safe, that the future you fought so hard will be safe--”_

_The Nara heir shook his head as he tried to pull his hand away. _

_“I don’t want it if this means I will lose you!”_

_Genma pulled him closer, wrapping his other arm around his waist._

_“Shika, stop. That’s not you…”_

_Shikamaru wanted to scream in frustration because he was right. He knew it was the logical thing to do, that what was going to happen exactly how Genma said. He knew. But that didn’t stop him hating it. To hate the fact that Genma was right. To hate that he couldn’t do anything to stop it._

* * *

He still stayed there as the sun slowly sunk in the horizon, warm orange slowly painting the streets of Konoha. He barely registered when Hatake Kakashi dropped beside him, gloved hand reaching for his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry,” the Hokage’s voice was soft, barely audible for those passing by them. But not for Shikamaru. “He was the only one with the qualifications for—"

“I know,” he cut Kakashi, moving for the first time since Genma said goodbye to him for the last time by sidestepping his Hokage. “I know.”

He looked up to meet the dark grey ones of his ex-General, his current Hokage. He met understanding there, and sorrow, but that wasn’t what he needed.

“We have work to do, Hokage-sama, and if you want to go back to that stupid blond of yours in time, I shall help you,” he said, turning away from where he last saw Genma and walking the opposite way.

“Shikamaru-kun—”

“He is a Konoha-nin, Hokage-sama, and so am I,” he said it firmly, not stopping his pace. He didn’t continue or waited for a reply as he kept walking ahead.

He couldn’t do anything about it, so all that was left to him was to keep living, to keep moving forward.

* * *

_Genma’s hands gently moved to cup his cheeks again, thumbs caressing pale cheeks as brown eyes met another pair of brown eyes._

_“I love you so much, Shika, that’s why I want you to forget me, you need to…” he said while pressing his forehead against Shikamaru’s. “You have a whole life ahead of you, so don’t waste it mourning for me.” He brushed his lips against Shikamuru’s again, stopping the younger man’s reply. “Be happy, my love, that’s all I ask of you.”_

_Shikamaru couldn’t find his voice to answer that, so he just nodded, letting himself be embraced by his lover. Burying his face into the older man’s neck he let himself be loved and love in return, as he felt one of the hands traveling down his body and the other pull his head back so Genma’s lips could find his again, in a desperate sensual kiss._

_Their bodies moved in synchrony, hands desperately looking to please the other, as they embraced each other for what could be their last time._

* * *

It wasn’t a surprise when Shikamaru received the broken porcelain mask with the representation of badger in red ink three months later. The mission was a success with a cost. However, Konoha wouldn’t have to deal with the group of missing-nin terrorizing them post-war.

Shikamaru’s hands trembled a bit as he continued to stare at the empty holes where eyes were supposed to be looking at him. What was he supposed to do with that? He didn’t want it.

But it was hard to throw it away either. He contemplated multiple times during the last few hours to toss it into the garbage bin, but he couldn’t. It was hard to throw away the last thing Genma left behind, his legacy for their time of peace.

With a shuddering breath, he finally decided what to do with that mask and placed it in the corner of a shelf in his closet, and with a resolute expression, he decided to forget it was there.

If years later Shikadai found the broken ANBU mask in his father’s belongings, all dusty and looking even more forlorn, Shimakaru would look at it and smile.

“It was from a Hero,” he would say, picking up the mask delicately and placing it back on the shelf. “A brave Hero of Konoha.”

He would close the closet door and urge his son out to play outside, but Shikadai, the clever boy he was, would see that deep hurt and longing in his father’s eyes and know that Hero was his father’s first love.

That Hero was his father’s Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Well… Another small attempt of mine for this pairing. It’s all sad and tragic, but it was how this story wanted to be told.  
I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave kudos and comments if you liked.  
See you around! Nath :*


End file.
